Dhalsim
Dhalsim is a Street Fighter character first introduced in Street Fighter II. Hailing from Kerala, India, he is a mystic skilled in the art of Yoga and can manipulate fire with his breath. His Yoga training also allows him to extend his limbs to extreme and unnatural lengths. Story Generally a pacifist, Dhalsim fights to raise money for his village, but realizes that it contradicts his pacifist beliefs. The only significant part he played in the overall story of the series was to make Cammy White self-aware. Dhalsim retired from fighting after the second World Warrior tournament, and continued to roam the world helping those in need. In the Street Fighter II V, the UDON comic book series, and Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Dhalsim is a wise and powerful mystic who aids Ryu in his quest to become stronger and defeat evildoers. Appearance Dhalsim is often depicted as having pupil-less eyes. His build is that of a normal man who exercises and weight trains regularly except for his abdomen and waist which appear much out of proportion and emaciated. He wears torn saffron shorts as his only clothing attire as well as saffron wristbands and anklebands. He has three colored stripes adorning his head, and in the Street Fighter Alpha series, he wears a turban that he removes before battle. The skulls he wears around his neck are those of village children that died during a plague. In palette swap renditions of Dhalsim, his skin is often dark blue or other unnatural colors. He is the oldest of the original World Warriors. Gameplay Dhalsim is the original long-range fighter of fighting games. Dhalsim's intense training has given him the ability to contort and extend his limbs into forms physically impossible in real life; he can project his arms and legs outward in order to deliver attacks that would be out of the range of normal limbs. Dhalsim's fighting style involves keeping the opponent at bay with distance attacks and projectiles, and optimally, only getting close to strike with a surprise aerial attack or sliding kick. Due to his reach advantage, Dhalsim has both very low offense and defense, making it vital for him to avoid sustaining too many blows from a strong fighter. Dhalsim's sprite, while standing, is actually quite a small target, due to the total number of pixels Dhalsim's sprite occupies while not attacking. Dhalsim becomes a much larger target while attacking. As of Super Street Fighter II Turbo, the player can make Dhalsim do only short range attacks by holding back on the joystick. Special Attacks * Yoga Fire - '''Dhalsim shoots a fireball from his mouth. The button pressed determines the speed of the projectile, with Hard Punch being faster. * '''Yoga Flame - '''Dhalsim breathes a huge flame out of his mouth.The Hard Punch version juggles the opponent multiple times. * '''Yoga Blast - '''Basically the same thing as a Yoga Flame, except arced diagonally up-right to catch people who are jumping. The Hard Kick version also stays out for a lot longer than the Light Yoga Blast. * '''Yoga Smash - '''This motion overlaps with the Yoga Flame, but it's an unblockable command grab. You have to be pretty close to pull it off, or you'll just do a Yoga Flame instead. Still, pretty handy since it cannot be blocked. * '''Yoga Teleport - '''Dhalsim can teleport forward or backward, and while in the air. * '''Yoga Floating - '''Initiates a flight for a extended period of time. Can still do aerial attacks. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Yoga Inferno - '''Dhalsim breaths a large stream of fire from his mouth that can be aimed up or down with the joystick. * '''Yoga Strike - '''Dhalsim's anti-air Hyper move. He leaps slowly into the air and if he catches an airborne fighter, he'll flip them into the ground taking off a healthy chunk of life. Character basis Dhalsim's abilities resemble those of an Indian fighter in the 1976 motion picture Master of the Flying Guillotine starring Jimmy Wang Yu. Like Dhalsim, the fighter in the movie used a yoga-based fighting style and had an unnatural ability to extend his limbs to attack. Dhalsim's personality resembles that of an Indian mystic; vegetarianism, spiritualism and meditation, and simplicity, as Dhalsim wears very simple attire. Also Dhalsim is aware that if he uses his power to harm, he may become evil, and frequently questions his decisions to use his powers for fighting. In these aspects, he bears a remarkable similarity to Mohandas Gandhi. All forms of yoga are meant to aid a personal journey towards enlightenment and not to harm others. Therefore, Dhalsim is constantly concerned about his fighting style overwhelming his own principles of nonviolence. In contrast, Dhalsim's minimal clothing and necklace of skulls are reminiscent of the medieval Hindu ascetics known as Kapalikas ("skull-bearers") who were often related to macabre imagery such as cannibalism and human sacrifice. Tag Partner ''X-Men Vs. Street Fighter'' * Sabretooth ''Marvel Superheroes Vs. Street Fighter''' * Omega Red * Zangief * Ken Masters * Cyclops Theme Songs Artwork 712844-dhalsim.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' Xsf-dhalsim1vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 1 Xsf-dhalsim2vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 2 Xsf-dhalsim1.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 1 Xsf-dhalsim2.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 2 Dhalsim.JPG|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Dhalsim2.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Sprites Also See Dhalsim's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Dhalsim Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in X-Men vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Secret Characters Category:Flight Characters Category:Teleport Characters es:Dhalsim